Leche
by ShirayGaunt
Summary: Las diferencias culturales son del tamaño de un mundo, y somos del mismo continente. Eso se nota en cosas tan simples como la Leche...


Ok, no tengo ni idea de como poner las notas de autor así que... bueno, esto surgió en una conversación con River94, ojala te guste y vayas a tu nevera a reírte otro ratito =D

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son míos! eso es obvio... son de Hidekaz Himaruya y Latín Hetalia son de alguien que no soy yo ._.

Los nombres para los personajes son:

Venezuela: María José González.

México del Norte: Juan Pedro Sánchez.

México del Sur: Itzel Sánchez.

Brasil: Paulo.

Era una hermosa y soleada mañana de febrero en México, en una de las tantas casas de este país, el sol brilla, las aves cantan y..

-Podrían callarse, joder!- susurra frustrada una morena, frotándose las sienes sentada en el comedor de México.

Venezuela había ido a pasar carnavales en casa de México, quería un respiro del idiota que tenia por jefe y qué mejor manera que estrechando relaciones con su amigo el tequila.. Ejem.. Juan!. Itzel no se encontraba en la casa, de hecho había ido a Río de Janeiro por invitación de Paulo... Estaba segura de que esos dos se traían algo, pero ya lo pensaría mejor cuando se deshiciera de esa resaca de los mil demonios...

-Si no eh dicho nada! Pinche loca, la resaca te pone así verdad indiecita?- contesta maliciosamente el dueño de la casa mientras hacia un desayuno ligero para ambos.

-No hables tan duro! Y no era con tigo...- responde desde la mesa María José.  
>-No era con migo? Con quien más iba a ser sino?- comenta extrañado Juan mirando debajo de la mesa, "No, esta vez no ah entrado ningún vagabundo mientras estaba de parranda"- sabes que, no me digas, si estás loca al igual que tu jefe no quiero enterarme- comentaba mientras volvía a la cocina a seguir preparando el desayuno.<p>

-No estoy loca! Es el síndrome de abstinencia, sabes de hace cuando que no me como una reina pepeada?- incluso desde la cocina se veían unos extraños brillitos que parecían salir de Venezuela.

-Vale, cuando llegues a tu casa podrás comer cuantas arepas te quepan en el estómago, mientras lo que hay es esto- dijo sirviendo un apetitoso desayuno en la mesita donde se encontraba la delirante muchacha.

-Ah sí, lo siento, pero es que de verdad quiero una arepa...- gimotea tomando algunas empanadas de guayaba del plato, pero al no ver nada de beber- Que hay de tomar? O me vas a dar un golpecito por la espalda?  
>-Un poco de Mi tequila se te antoja?- pregunta "amablemente" la parte norteña de México riendo por lo bajo al ver la como de repente palidece su compañera.<br>-No tienes algo mas porque sino creo que prefiero el golpecito por la espalda...-dijo Venezuela Una vez pasada la impresión y es que "Este weón es un maldito barril sin fondo!".

-Mi leche- simple y conciso.

-Que?-dijo (gritó) sonrojada Majo al (mal) pensar en la palabra.

-Leche, en Mi nevera, ya sabes, blanca y de vaca... En qué demonios pensabas?- "En cositas malas" se dijo a si misma...

-E-en nada! Iré a por ella- se levantó con rapidez, quizás demasiada, de aquella mesa en dirección a la cocina, de a por la nevera a buscar aquella blanca y mexicana sustancia, iugg, fuera imágenes mentales!

"Al fin!" Una vez llegado a la nevera se propuso a buscar la dichosa bebida cuando...  
>Mientras en el comedor...<p>

-Itzel dijo que no bebiera en el desayuno... Pero ella no está aquí así que creo que no importará si tomo solo un poco...- el liquido cristalino se deslizaba por el recipiente en dirección a un pequeño vaso...

-Jajajajajajajaja!- las carcajadas escandalosas que provenían de la cocina le hicieron derramar el preciado liquido, erizado como un gato se dirigió al lugar de origen de semejante ruido a reclamar por la pérdida del tequila sobre el mantel  
>-Que carajos te sucede pinche loca? Hiciste que tirara de mi tequila sobre el mantel! Itzel va a matarme, le prometí que no lo ensuciaría, este era su favorito joder!- y ella solo se sostenía el abdomen con fuerza para seguir riendo, pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en las comisuras de sus ojos, ofendido, eso es lo que está, se está riendo de su desgracia!- y qué demonios te da tanta risa?.<p>

-Qu-quien demonios le puso ESE nombre a la leche? Y qué demonios es esto "Queso la Caperucita"? Jajajajaja

-Que tienes en contra de la leche LALA? Y es solo queso...- algunas veces dudaba seriamente de la cordura de su amiga, esta era una de esas veces.  
>-Jaja...Eso mismo! Es una leche LALA! Jajajajaja- no podía con eso, estos mexicanos en cualquier momento sacarían Quesitos los tres cerditos jo, solo por el nombre lo compraría..."Carajo, estúpida vena consumista!"<p>

En aquella linda cocina se contempla una particular escena un mexicano mantel en mano y una venezolana riéndose de una caja de leche.  
>-De verdad hay veces en las que no te comprendo- Su confusión era obvia, que demonios le pasaba a MaríaJ?<p>

- A ver, cuando te gritaba "Eres una lala" qué coño pensabas que te decía?- Las diferencias culturales son abrumadoras y eso que vivían en un mismo continente!  
>-Pues... nunca se me ocurrió preguntar, sonaba como insulto así que insultaba de vuelta- "Oh la simplicidad es increíble" pensaba la muchacha<br>-Ósea, es un "No sé que coño me dijiste pero la tuya por si acaso"? Ja! Yo hago lo mismo, y lala es fastidioso- momento cultural con María José González!- Tú tienes una leche fastidiosa! Jajaja no lo supero...

-... Y solo por eso hiciste que tirara de Mi tequila?- idioteces femeninas, se impresionan por cosas tan ridículas!

-Oh si! Itzel te retará por haber mojado su mantel favorito- "Descubrimientos como ese mejoran el día, al menos el mío" pensaba la morena mientras regresaba al comedor con la "Leche fastidiosa" en la mano y con un enfurruñado mexicano a su espalda.

Una vez acomodados de nuevo en la mesa con un mantel limpio...  
>-Ha! Leche fastidiosa...<p>

-Supéralo quieres!- Si las miradas mataran...

-No, si no eh superado el que en mi casa vendan queso chillón, creo que no superaré esto.- Tal vez el día no sería tan malo- Hey! Se me quitó la resaca!  
>-Bien por ti, ahora yo tengo jaqueca...<p> 


End file.
